Who said life was simple?
by LostLittleSwan
Summary: What if Henry had a twin sister named Samantha? Henry learns the truth about their quiet little town and gets his sister to help him find their biological mother who will break the curse they are living in. Some of the same story lines will be used, but changed a little. Hoping to add a few more family scenes that we all wish there were more of.


"Henry, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Said ten year Samantha as she sat next to her twin brother Henry. "Sam, don't worry. It will be fine. We'll find her and be back to Storybrooke in no time. I promise." Sam looked at him skeptical.

The two were on their way to Boston in search of their biological mother, Emma Swan. The young blonde haired girl was not so sure she wanted to find the woman that gave her up when she was born, but her brother Henry persisted that she had to be found In order to break the curse.

Two weeks ago the kid's school teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, gave Henry a story book that he quickly shared with his sister Samantha. He realized that there was numerous similarities to the characters in the book and the people living in their town. He began to come up with ideas about each person and would point them out to the girl when they were walking around town. He quickly realized that the people of this small town in Maine were under a curse, casted by his mother Regina, and that he had to find their biological mother in order for her to break the curse.

So the two set out in search of their mother, Emma Swan. After a few hours the bus stopped and the two got off. "Her apartment should be just up the road. Come on." Henry said beginning to walk towards the street his biological mother's apartment was on.

"Henry, what if she isn't home. What then?" Samantha said trying to catch up with the boy. "She will be, I know she will." He said grabbing onto her arm leading her up to an apartment building. "This is it. Let's go." Samantha sighed and began to follow Henry as he walked through the big building doors and up the staircase. The two stopped in front of apartment 205. Henry reached up and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later a woman answered the door, looking very confused at the two young children standing outside of her apartment. "Can I help you two?" The woman asked. "Are you Emma Swan?" Henry spoke up.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Henry and this is my sister Sam. We're your kids." Emma glanced back and forth between the two kids. She was too shocked to formulate any reply.

"Can we come in?" The boy asked and Emma didn't know what to do other than step aside and let the them in. Sam and Henry walked in, Emma not far behind them. "Where are your parents?" Emma asked as the two turned around to look at her. Henry looked at Sam, who clearly was not about to add anything to the conversation, "Ten years ago did you give up two babies for adoption?" Once again Emma was too shocked to say anything, all she could do was keep glancing back and forth between the two kids. "That was us." Henry added on, as if she didn't know that already.

Emma felt on the urge of a panic attack. How could this be happening? "Give me a minute." Emma said as she turned and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sam turned to Henry, "Henry, I told you this wasn't a good idea. You are never going to get her to believe. Can we just leave now? We can slip out the door before she even comes out. We can just act like this never happened." The young blonde could tell Emma was having a hard time with this. Who wouldn't? Two random kids show up on your doorstep claiming to be your kids that you gave up for adoption ten years ago, how could anyone react easily to that?

Emma was trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. Wait, was she dreaming because this felt like anything but reality. She shut her eyes hoping that she was just having some crazy dream but was soon proved wrong when she opened them and could hear the two talking on the other side of the door.

Emma heard the young girl pleading for Henry to leave with her and she figured that she better get out there before they leave, it was getting late after all. Two ten year old kids shouldn't be out in the city alone. She opened the door and walked back into the kitchen where the two kids were standing there looking at her. There was silence for a few minutes before the girl spoke up, walking towards the front door "I'm sorry we just showed up like this. We were just leav-" Before Sam could finish, Henry stepped up and grabbed her arm. "What she means to say is that we should all really get going." Henry said heading towards the door, in hopes that Emma would follow him.

"Wait, go where?" Emma asked, completely confused as to what was going on.

Henry looked at her with a smile, "We want you to come home with us."

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops." Emma replied, as she walked around the two to grab her phone. Before she could dial Henry walked over to her, "I'll tell them you kidnapped us." Emma sighed and turned back around, "And they will believe you because I am your birth mother."

Henry smiled once again, "Exactly. Now will you please just come home with us?" Henry asked hoping she would finally agree. Emma looked at Henry and then over to Samantha. _Taking them home would probably be the best. The girl looks pretty nervous, calling the cops probably would just make it worse._ Emma thought as she looked at the two kids standing in front of her.

She sighed and set the phone down. "Fine. Where is home?"

Henry looked at Samantha who perked up a little at the news that Emma was actually going to take them home. _Maybe Henry's plan will work out after all_ , she thought. "Storybrooke. Storybrooke, Maine." Samantha said looking up at the woman who she had been curious about for years.

"Okay then. Let's go." Emma said grabbing her coat and leading the two out the door.


End file.
